encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste der Mundorgel-Lieder in der großformatigen 2001er-Ausgabe
__INDEX__ Die ' Liste der Mundorgel-Lieder in der großformatigen 2001er-Ausgabe' basiert auf der „Mundorgel Großdruck Textausgabe von 2001“ (ISBN 978-3-87571-047-2). Das Liederbuch enthält 278 Lieder in neuer Rechtschreibung. Die Zusammenstellung reicht von Morgen- und Abendliedern, Spirituals und geistlichen Liedern über Volks- und Wanderlieder und Folklore bis zu Spiel- und Ulkliedern. Liederliste A *Abendstille überall *Abend ward, bald kommt die Nacht *Abend wird es wieder *Alle, die mit uns kapern fahren *Alle Knospen springen auf *Alles ist eitel *All Morgen ist ganz frisch und neu *Als die Römer frech geworden *Als Israel gefangen war *Amazing grace *Amen, Amen *Am Tag, als Conny Kramer starb *Atte katte nuwa *Auf, auf zum fröhlichen Jagen *Auf de Schwäb’sche Eisenbahne *Auf, du junger Wandersmann *Auf, ihr Brüder *Auf weißer Straß im Sonnenglast *Aus grauer Städte Mauern *A Yankee boy is trim and tall B *Bevor die Sonne sinkt *Bewahre uns, Gott *Bin auf dem Weg zum Himmel *Bleib bei uns, wenn der Tag entweicht *Bolle reiste jüngst zu Pfingsten *Brüder, ruft in Freude *Buben im Feuerkreise C *Call all hands to man the capstan *Clementine D *Dana, dana, dana *Danke für diesen guten Morgen *Danket, danket dem Herrn *Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust *Das Zeichen *Dat du min Leevsten büst *Dawid melech Jisrael *Der alte Burggraf war ein Schuft *Der fröhliche Wanderer *Der Globus quietscht und eiert *Der Hahn ist tot *Der Himmel geht über allen auf *Der Mond ist aufgegangen *Der Winter ist vergangen *Die Affen rasen durch den Wald *Die Erde ist schön *Die Feuer sind verraucht *Die Gedanken sind frei *Die Heimkehr *Die helle Sonn leucht' jetzt herfür *Die Höllenbombe *Die Lappen hoch, wir wollen sailen *Die letzten Feuer sind entfacht *Die Liebe Gottes ist so groß *Die Menschen sind schlecht *Die Mücke ist ein kleines Tier *Die Nacht ist vorgedrungen *Die Nacht verrinnt, der Morgen graut *Diesen Tag, Herr, leg ich zurück in deine Hände *Die Weite, die grenzenlos *Die Wissenschaft hat festgestellt *Dona nobis pacem *Dort auf dem Flüsschen *Dort drunt' im schönen Ungarland *Drei Chinesen mit dem Kontrabass *Duftend blühen Birn- und Apfelbäume *Du hast uns, Herr, gerufen *Du, Herr, gabst uns dein festes Wort *Du, lass dich nicht verhärten *Dunkle Tannen säumen fern das weite Land *Durch des Huywalds düstre Gründe E *Eine Seefahrt, die ist lustig *Ein Hase saß im tiefen Tal *Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit *Ein kleiner Matrose *Ein Mann, der sich Kolumbus nannt *Ein Mann fuhr ins Chinesenland *Ein Schiff, das sich Gemeinde nennt *Einst macht ich mich auf *Ein Storch spazierte einst am Teiche *Erd und Himmel sollen singen *Er hält die ganze Welt in der Hand *Ermutigung *Er weckt mich alle Morgen *Es besteht kein Grund zur Aufregung *Es brennt, Brüder, ach, es brennt *Es geht ein Rundgesang in unserm Kreis herum *Es ist für uns eine Zeit angekommen *Es lebt der Eisbär in Sibirien *Es mag sein, dass alles fällt *Es rufen uns die freien Wogen *Es saß ein klein', wild' Vögelein *Es tagt, der Sonne Morgenstrahl *Es tönen die Lieder *Es war ein kleiner Eskimo *Es war einmal ein Segelschiffchen F *Feurig geht die Sonne auf *Frei liegt die See *Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez vous *Freunde, dass der Mandelzweig *Freunde, lasst uns fröhlich loben *Frischauf ins weite Feld *Froh zu sein bedarf es wenig G *Gehe ein in deinen Frieden *Gib uns Frieden jeden Tag *Gleichwie mich mein Vater gesandt hat *Glory! Glory! Hallelujah *Gone, gone, gone, gone *Gott hat das erste Wort *Gott hat die Bombe nicht gemacht *Gott liebt diese Welt *Guten Abend, guten Abend *Gute Nacht, Kameraden H *Hallelu', Hallelu', Hallelu', Hallelujah *Halleluja, Hallelu', Halleluja *Haschiwenu, haschiwenu *Have you seen the old man *Hawa nagila *Heho, spann den Wagen an *He is five feet two *Hello darkness, my old friend *Herr, bleibe bei uns *Herr, deine Liebe ist wie Gras und Ufer *Herr, gib du uns Augen *Herr, gib mir Mut zum Brückenbauen *Herr, gib uns deinen Frieden *Herr Hadubrand in Gram und Sorg *Herr, lass auf Erden *Herr, wir bitten: Komm und segne uns *He's got the whole world in his hands *Heute an Bord, morgen geht's fort *Heute hier, morgen dort *Heut noch sind wir hier zu Haus *Hewenu schalom aleichem *Hilf, Herr meines Lebens *Himmel und Erde müssen vergehn *Hinaus, hinaus aus engem Haus *Hineh mah tow umah naim *Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen *Hör, O Herr, mein kleines Lied *Hört, wen Jesus glücklich preist *Hohe Tannen weisen die Sterne *Horch, was kommt von draußen rein I *I came from Alabama *Ich armes welsches Teufli *Ich bin der Doktor Eisenbart *Ich denke, ich muss so zwölf Jahre alt gewesen sein *Ich rede, wenn ich schweigen sollte *Ich singe und bin fröhlich *Ick heff mol en Hamborger Veermaster sehn *If you're happy and you know it *If you want joy *I got a shoes *I have decided to follow Jesus *Ihr lieben Brüder mein *Ihr seid das Volk, das der Herr sich ausersehn *Il ètait un petit navire *I love to go awandering *Im Frühtau zu Berge wir gehn *In a cavern, by a canyon *In dem dunklen Wald von Paganowo *In einem Dorf im Schwabenland *In einen Harung, jung und schlank *Ins Wasser fällt ein Stein *It's me, it's me, it's me, oh Lord J *Ja, alle wollen nach Island gehn *Ja ich, ja ich, ja ich, O Herr *Jauchzende Jungen auf den Rücken der Pferde *Ja, verzeihlich ist der Große Übermut *Ja, wenn der Herr einst wiederkommt *Jeden Morgen geht die Sonne auf *John Brown's body *Joshua fit de battle ob Jericho K *Kalinka, Kalinka, du Himbeerchen fein *Kalínka, Kalínka, Kalínka, majá *Katastropheneinsatzplan *Katjuscha (Käthchen) *Kein schöner Land in dieser Zeit *Kennt ji all dat nije Leid *Kleiner Kutter von der Insel *Komm, Herr, segne uns *Komm, sag es allen weiter *Kommt Gott als Mensch in Dorf und Stadt *Kum ba yah, my Lord L *Lass mich an dich glauben *Laudate omnes gentes, laudate Dominum *Laudato sii *Laurentia, liebe Laurentia mein *Leben im Schatten *Le coq est mort *Liebe ist nicht nur ein Wort *Lied des Friedens *Lobet den Herren alle, die ihn ehren *Lobet und preiset, ihr Völker M *Mackie Messer *Mariechen saß weinend im Garten *Meinem Gott gehört die Welt *Meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstall Motorrad *Mein Gott, welch ein Morgen *Mein Kind, wir waren Kinder *Mein schönste Zier und Kleinod *Mein Vater war ein Wandersmann *Meister Jakob, Meister Jakob, schläfst du noch *Michael, row the boat ashore *Mich brennt's in meinen Reiseschuhn *Moorsoldaten *Morning has broken *Müde kehrt ein Wandersmann *My Bonnie is over the ocean *My Lord, what a morning N *Nationalhymne (Deutschlandlied) *Nehmt Abschied, Brüder *Noch hinter Bergesrande *Nun ruhen alle Wälder *Nun wollen wir singen das Abendlied O *O Bootsmann *Ob wir rote, gelbe Kragen *O du stille Zeit *O Freiheit *O hängt ihn auf *O Herr, wir rufen alle zu dir *Oh freedom *Oh, Susanna *Oh when the Saints go marchin' in *Ojfn wogn ligt a kelbl *Old Folks at Home *Olka treibt mit schweren Schlägen *On my way to heaven R *Rascvetáli jábloni i grúsi *Rock my soul *Rolling home S *Sabinchen war ein Frauenzimmer *Sage nie, du gehst den allerletzten Weg *Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind *Sascha liebt nicht große Worte *Schalom chawerim *Schir laschalom *Schließen Sie die Türen *Schön ist die Welt *Schön ist ein Zylinderhut *Segne, Vater, diese Gaben *Sei nicht dumm *Selig seid ihr, wenn ihr einfach lebt *Sende dein Licht *She'll be comin' round the mountain *Should auld acquaintance be forgot *Sieh nicht, was andre tun *Siehst du dort den alten Mann *Sind die Wachen aufgestellt *Sind wir nicht die Musikanten *Singet dem Herrn ein neues Lied *Singt mit uns *Sog nit kejnmol, as du gejsst dem leztn Weg *Soldat, Soldat *Sound of Silence *Spiel nicht mit den Schmuddelkindern *'ss brent, Brider, 'ss brent *Streets of London *Suchst du nach Glück *Sur le Pont d'Avignon *Swing low, sweet chariot T *There is a house in New Orleans *The Universal Soldier *Tief im Urwald Brasiliano *Tnu laschemesch la'alot *Trara, das tönt wie Jagdgesang U *Ubi caritas et amor *Und as der Rebbe singt *Und der Haifisch *Und jetzt gang i an Peters Brünnele *Unser Leben sei ein Fest V *Vater unser im Himmel *Vater unser *Viva, viva la musica *Vom Frieden reden hilft nicht viel *Von den Blauen Bergen kommen wir *Von Hamborg fohr so'n ohlen Kassen *Vor uns liegt die Straße W *Wachet auf, wachet auf, es krähte der Hahn *Wacht auf, wacht auf, der Tag bricht an *War einst ein Riese Goliat *Was ist's, was mich von Gottes Liebe trennt *Was noch frisch und jung an Jahren *Way down upon the Swanee river *Weil Gott in tiefster Nacht erschienen *Weiße Schwalben sah ich fliegen *Wem Gott will rechte Gunst erweisen *Wenn des Sommers Wolken schweben *Wenn dich einmal der Hafer sticht *Wenn die bunten Fahnen wehen *Wenn ich auf Wanderschaft geh *Wenn ins wogende Gras *Wenn wir erklimmen *Wer jetzig Zeiten leben will *Wer nur den lieben langen Tag *Wer sagt, dass Mädchen dümmer sind *We shall overcome *What shall we do with a drunken sailor *When Israel was in Egypt's land *Where have all the flowers gone *Wiegende Wellen auf wogender See *Wie hat uns die Burg verbunden *Wilde Gesellen, vom Sturmwind durchweht *Wir armen Trampgesellen *Wir haben Gottes Spuren festgestellt *Wir ham zu Haus 'nen Küchenschrank *Wir kamen einst von Piemont *Wir kommen aus dem Häusermeer *Wir lagen träumend im Gras *Wir leben davon, dass Gott uns vergibt *Wir leben nicht allein vom Brot *Wir sind durch Deutschland gefahren *Wir sind jung, die Welt ist offen *Wir wissen nicht, was kommt *Wir wollen zu Land ausfahren *Wir wollten mal auf Großfahrt gehn *Wohin auch das Auge blicket *Wohin denn sollen wir gehen *Wo mag denn nur mein Christian sein X *Xekinai mia psaropula Y *Yankee doodle Z *Zelte sah ich, Pferde, Fahnen *Zeugnistag *Zogen einst fünf wilde Schwäne *Zu Grünwald im Isartal *Zu Ingolstadt, wohl auf der Höhe *Zu Ostern in Jerusalem *Zwischen Jericho und Jerusalem Weblinks *Mundorgel Großdruck Textausgabe 2001 ISBN 978-3-87571-047-2 ! ! Mundorgel Kategorie:Liste